


Try it once

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, Mick and Cisco discover something new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Mick and Cisco discover something that they both enjoy.





	1. Hair

Mick can't help but moan at the sound that Cisco makes when he pulls at the man's hair.  
  
He didn't expect that to happen.  
  
It started off easily and innocent enough. Mick was pulling a job with Len and Lisa, just doing their thing when he shows up. All three Rogues had expected the flash but when Cisco Ramon,  Vibe had shown up Mick had smiled. The fact that he had improved his suit, the color more showing red. One of Mick's favorites.  
  
His boyfriend was a nerd.  
  
They exchanged banter. Len taking the helm and soon though all three had almost been detained.  
  
Cisco, however had other plans for Mick.  
  
They were barely inside Cisco's apartment when Mick had him naked, on his back and began trailing kisses down his torso, causing Cisco to let out small, almost inhuman sounds and speaking in Spanish.  
  
"Por favor. por favor más." Mick managed to catch and who was he to deny Cisco what he wanted? He's given him whatever he's asked for.  
  
It wasn't really until Cisco had chosen to take command, to flip their roles and have Mick on his back, seated deep inside him that Mick had figured it out.  
  
Mick wanted something to grip to but he didn't want to leave any marks on Cisco's skin. Hence why his hand had wandered towards his hair, the hair that he had let grow out and Mick secretly loved and by accident he had tugged just a tiny bit too hard on it and it caused Cisco to let out a moan that had Mick stilling for a moment, staring at Cisco before pulling him in for a deep kiss.  
  
"Fuck!" Mick shouts.  "Fuck. Do you love me pulling your hair? Want me to fuck you deep and hard while I pull at those long, beautiful dark locks?''  
  
Cisco doesn't respond but he grinds his hips against Mick's, causing friction between the two and rubbing their erections against one another. Mick pulls again;  thrusting his hips up a little more and hitting that spot, Just as Cisco comes a bit earlier than he expected.  
  
"Bastard." Cisco shouts. " You made me finish before you."  
  
He kisses Mick on the lips of before moving And resting on the opposite of him.

"Sorry babe. Didn't mean to. But the fact that your moans are a major turn on...." Mick nips at his neck and Cisco rolls his eyes, his hips moving against Mick's side. 

"Te odio tanto a veces, ¿sabes eso?" 

Mick chuckles. "I have no idea what you just said. You know I'm still learning Spanish. Slow it down for me." 

Cisco kisses his cheek. "I said I hate you." 

"No you don't. You love me. Who else will put up with your impressive and sometimes annoying facts?" 

Cisco stares at him. "In that case, wanna go again? See if I can last longer?" 

  
  
 


	2. Edging, kind of

Cisco has Mick on his back.  
  
A soft grin on his face as he watched Mick squirm with excitment. His large, rough hands came and rested on Cisco's hips, keeping him in place. The black and silver cock ring sits snuggly around Mick's cock, Cisco's eyes hadn't left it since the moment that Mick walked into the apartment that they shared and well, misbehaved.   
  
It was another thing.   
  
After the hair pulling that Cisco figured out that Mick enjoyed. Cisco calling him names, holding him out to the point that he can't come, not until Cisco tells him to. He adores letting his tech genius be in charge. Adores the way that Cisco tells him what to do.   
  
His past partners never had this effect on him.   
  
He never allowed them the kind of trust that he gives Cisco. This shows that the thing with Cisco, the love between them is something completely different.   
  
"Oh I can't wait to take that load." Cisco smirks. He palms Mick, the older man letting out a slight grunt and bucking his hips. His cock brushes against the cleft of Cisco's ass, earning a small groan from him.  
  
"Pull this thing off and let me fuck you now and you'll have it." Mick responds. He takes a hand, wraps it in Cisco's hair and gives it a slight tug, pulling him down for a kiss.   
  
"Not until I want you to. I think I want to build this up a little more. Maybe I should bring you to the brink but don't let you come. Would you like that? Maybe I should flip you over and fuck you instead."   
  
Mick pulls him into another kiss. He never realized the dirty mouth that Cisco had on him, never imagined it.   
  
Never thought he'd love it.   
  
"Maybe if you let me suck you off first. Then I'd considered letting you into uncharted territory."   
  
Cisco considers this for a moment and was about to respond when his phone goes off. Grunting, he gets up to answer it.   
  
"Sorry. Gotta go." Cisco begins putting on clothes, leaving Mick on the bed. "But be good for me? Keep that on until I get back? No touching yourself. No getting off and if you're good I'll let you fuck me when I get back. Deal?"   
  
Mick nods. He could do this.   
  
"Good." Cisco rushes over and kisses him quickly. "I'll be back before you know it."   
  
                                           +  
  
He could not do this. He thought that he could, thought that maybe thoughts of his boyfriend doing mundane things would be enough to keep his attention focused but that wasn't the plan.   
  
No, his mind had other things going on.   
  
The moment that Cisco left their apartment he felt himself getting harder. He placed a finger on the tip of his cock and hissed at the sensitivity. He needed release. But he also didn't want to dissapoint Cisco. But on the other hand, Cisco wouldn't know if he got himself off really quick and then placed the ring back on. Unless he vibes but he promised Mick that he would never vibe him. Not without consent.   
  
"Fuck it." Mick grunts. He pulls the ring off and sets it next to him on the bed. He then reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out one of the various dildos that Cisco kept. He picked his favorite. A reddish blue and black one. It was slender, curved slightly and perfect for hitting that spot.   
  
It was also Cisco's favorite.   
  
Mick laid on his back and propped his legs, he doesn't waste any time and plunges the toy inside of him. There's a cool sensation that washes over him and he shudders a little bit, pushing the toy deeper inside of him. His mind races towards Cisco. He loves the way that he let his hair grow out, loves the way that it frames his face, the way that it falls into his eyes when he smiles or hides away. 

Mick pushes the toy deeper, hitting his prostate. He feels the pressure building, he's going to come when the door is pushed open. 

"I forgot my glo..." Cisco's voice cuts off when he sees the scene before him. He stands still and eyes him.

"I thought I told you to behave while I was gone." Cisco announces. He walks closer to the bed, kneeling on Mick's side and running a hand down his chest. "This doesn't look like you're behaving." 

Mick grunts and attempts to move the dildos. Cisco stops him. 

"Sorry." 

"Oh. You will be." 


	3. Len and Ray And Barry too! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick wants to try something new and Cisco doenst mind it all that much

Cisco looks between Mick and the two other people currently standing in the room. Len has his eyes focused on Mick, an unspoken conversation happens between the two of them and Cisco and Barry and Ray can't help but question what's going on.   
  
"An orgy.'' Len repeats. A bit more slowly this time but the smile never slips from his face. "You want to have a orgy?" The question is directed at Cisco who turns to Mick.    
  
"It was his idea. Not mine." Cisco stares at Barry who's turning red under the gaze of Mick. And to Ray who's standing behind Len, a hand resting on his back. He's watching Mick with a sturdy gaze."I'll do whatever he wants to do."   
  
"And he wants to fuck your best friend and my boy scout and wants me to fuck you." Len smirks. "I didn't peg Mick as one that liked to share."  
  
"I don't. But we've been trying new things in the bedroom...."   
  
"And you want--- this?" Barry finally adds. He turns to Len. "I don't know. It's going to be weird. At least I think so." He turns to Ray and expects some back up on this. Ray was always the one with the peaceful negotions and could get them to back down out of anything if it wasn't sane.   
  
Len places a hand around Barry's waist. Ray only smiles.   
  
"It'll only be weird if Cisco is a bad lay and you can't look him in the eye the next morning but Barry, this might be fun. Think about it."   
  
"I have thought about it and I don't know. Lenny...."   
  
Len pulls him closer and places a kiss on his neck. "If it'll make you feel any better how about we skip the whole thing, make it a foursome instead and you watch? See what you're missing?"   
  
Barry groans but nods. "Okay, okay but if I don't like what's going on..."   
  
"Then we'll stop it. I promise." Ray adds. He moved from behind Len and kisses Barry on the lips. "We won't make you do anything you don't want to do it. If you're not fully on board let us know right away and we'll stop."   
  
"Okay."


End file.
